Zombies (Mortal Kombat)
Zombies are an undead bloodthirsty species and a villainous faction in the Mortal Kombat universe. Liu Kang Beginning Champion Liu Kang won four successive Mortal Kombat tournaments. After winning the fourth tournament, he lived a peaceful life at the Wu Shi Academy. During the same time, sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung formed a dangerous partnership with each other. Their first order of business was to kill Liu Kang. Both of the sorcerers invaded the Wu Shi Academy and found Liu Kang who was busy performing a kata. Quan Chi used a projectile to injure Liu Kang which was also a distraction. While Liu Kang was distracted, his neck was snapped by Shang Tsung. As the result, the warrior died. Rebirth Years later, the thunder god known as Raiden used his essence to destroy Outworld's former ruler Onaga. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were also effected by Raiden's blast but they managed to survive. Afterward, Raiden used his magic to reanimate the dead body of Liu Kang. Even though Liu Kang was brought back to life, he became a zombie instead of his former self. Rampage After the resurrection was complete, Liu Kang started a rampage. He killed most of his fellow monks from the Wu Shi Academy. He then decided to assist Onaga with the war against Shao Kahn. Redemption Eventually, Liu Kang somehow managed to regain control over his mind. He realized his actions and was stricken with grief. He then became aware that most of his friends were enslaved by Onaga. He managed to free his friends from Onaga's enslavement and was briefly reunited with them including his lover Kitana. They departed ways with Liu Kang. Battle of Armageddon Even though Liu Kang regained control over most of his body, he was still filled with hostility. He harbored immense hatred towards Shang Tsung who ended his alliance with Quan Chi. Liu Kang developed these feelings right before the Battle of Armageddon started. During the battle, Shang Tsung was confronted by Liu Kang who was still a zombie. He gained hooks and used them on Shang Tsung. This caused the sorcerer to revert back to his form of old age. However, they were both killed in the Battle of Armageddon. Scorpion Beginning Scorpion was the leader of the Shirai Ryu who were a clan of ninjas in Japan. Annihilation Months before the tenth tournament of Mortal Kombat took place, Quan Chi employed the Lin Quan who rivals to they Shirai Ryu. They managed to annihilate Scorpion and his entire clan. Quan Chi also had the original Sub-Zero collect the amulet of the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Sub-Zero managed to acquire the amulet which was held in the hidden Temple of Elements. However, Quan Chi swiped the amulet and went to the infernal Netherrealm. Raiden sent Sub-Zero to follow Quan Chi. Acquaintance Upon arrival in the Netherrealm, Sub-Zero encountered Scorpion who was condemned to the infernal realm. They engaged in a fight but Sub-Zero won. Sub-Zero soon reached Quan-Chi's throne room and confronted the sorcerer. Quan-Chi offered Sub-Zero the chance to join his organization known as the Brotherhood of Shadow but Sub-Zero refused. Another battle took place. Sub-Zero managed to defeat Quan-Chi and Shinnok. After the retrieving the medallion, Sub-Zero gave it to Raiden and returned home. Mortal Kombat Tournament Right before the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament took place, Scorpion was brought back to life as a Hellspawn. Shang Tsung invited Scorpion to participate in the tournament. Scorpion encountered Sub-Zero in the tournament. This time, he managed to kill his nemesis. Ressurection of the Shirai Ryu The Elder Gods made a deal with Scorpion. They promised to resurrect Scorpion's clan, the Shirai Ryu, in exchange for his defeat of Onaga. He gladly accepted their offer and defeated Onaga. The Elder Gods, however, did not fulfill their entire promise. They resurrected the Shirai Ryu but as zombies instead of humans. As a result, Scorpion harbored eternal resentment towards the Elder Gods. He took his clan back to Japan and slowly rebuilt them. They did not recognize Scorpion and where filled with basic desires for flesh and blood. Battle of Armageddon Scorpion and his entire clan were annihilated during the Battle of Armageddon. Navigation Category:Zombies Category:Hostile Species Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Revived Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Cannibals Category:Deceased Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains